


Curiousity

by thecat_13145



Series: Don Eppes, Agent of SHIELD [9]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew they wondered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiousity

He knew they wondered, all of them from Barnes and Ward though to Coulson and Hill, why he didn’t go back. Why he sticks with a job that he loves, but that doesn’t challenge him the same way SHIELD did. 

None of them ask, and he’s grateful for that. He doesn’t think he could put into words that they could understand.

Explain the hollow deadness, that faraway look that he sees in Banner, in Stark, in every scientists he’s met who even have contact with SHIELD. 

Eventually after their mother died, Charlie would have come looking for him, the way he always had done, when the world stopped making sense. Fury would have seen an asset, unlike the bureau which remains slightly untrusting of Charlie. Fury would have recruited Charlie and there would be nothing Don could do.

Here at least, there’s an unspoken deal between them. You leave Charlie alone and there’s a chance I’ll come back. It’s a long shot, but then again, that’s what Fury specialises in.


End file.
